Veronica's Closet
Veronica's Closet was a Syndication network sitcom series created by David Crane & Marta Kauffman. The show aired from September 25, 1997, to December 7, 2000, lasting for three seasons & 66 episodes. Plot The series centered on Veronica “Ronnie” Chase, a woman who is the head of her own lingerie company in New York City. Cast Main Cast *Kirstie Alley as Veronica “Ronnie” Chase *Dan Cortese as Laird "Perry" Rollins *Wallace Langham as Josh Nicolé Blair *Daryl Mitchell as Leo Michaels *Kathy Najimy as Olive Massery *Robert Prosky as Pat Chase (Season 1) *Ron Silver as Alec Bilson (Season 2) *Lorri Bagley as June Bilson Anderson (Season 3) Recurring Cast *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe (15 episodes) *Cynthia Mann as Virginia/Receptions (14 episodes) *Christopher McDonald as Bryce Anderson (9 episodes) *Ever Carradine as Pepper (8 episodes) *Tamala Jones as Tina (8 episodes) *Alan F. Smith as Brian (7 episodes) *David Starzyk as Pete (5 episodes) *Lupe Ontiveros as Louisa (4 episodes) *James Wilder as Hunter (3 episodes) *Erica Shaffer as Waitress/Assistant (3 episodes) *Mark Harelik as Paul Byrne (3 episodes) *John Schneider as Tom (3 episodes) *John Mariano as Chris (3 episodes) *Holland Taylor as Millicent (2 episodes) *Jay Leno as Himself (2 episodes) *Scott Baio as Kevin (2 episodes) Broadcast History\Cancellation "Veronica's Closet" premiered on Sept 25, 1997 (after "Seinfeld") to 35 million viewers. Hammocked between "Seinfeld" and "ER" within the "Must See TV" lineup, the show was a top 10 hit, although the initial ratings died down later in the first season. It spent the first two seasons on Thursdays at 9:30 (after "Seinfeld" in season 1 and after Frasier in season 2). NBC moved "Veronica's Closet" out of "Must See TV" to a new time slot, following "Suddenly Susan" on Mondays for the 1999–2000 season. Ratings fell more than 50 percent, and NBC put both shows on hiatus. The show returned on Tuesdays at 9:30 (after "Will & Grace") with only a slight boost in ratings. NBC canceled the series in 2000 (along with "Suddenly Susan") due to low ratings. Accolades ALMA Awards *1998: Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series (Lupe Ontiveros) - WON American Comedy Awards *1998: Funniest Lead Female Performer in a Television Series Network, Cable or Syndication (Kirstie Alley) - Nominated ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards *1998: Top TV Series (Michael Skloff & David Zippel) - WON *1999: Top TV Series (Giorgio Bertuccelli, Michael Skloff & David Zippel) - WON Casting Society of America Awards *1998: Best Casting for Television, Comedy Pilot ("Pilot") (Leslie Litt & Barbara Miller) - Nominated Golden Globe Awards *1998: Best Actress in a Television Series, Musical or Comedy (Kirstie Alley) - Nominated Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards *1998: Favorite Television Actress (Kirstie Alley) - Nominated Online Film & Television Association Awards *1998: Best New Comedy Series (Veronica's Closet) - Nominated *1998: Best New Title Sequence in a Series (Veronica's Closet) - Nominated *1998: Best Episode of a Comedy Series ("Veronica's First Thanksgiving") - Nominated *1998: Best New Theme Song in a Series (Giorgio Bertuccelli & Michael Skloff) - Nominated *1998: Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (Wallace Langham) - Nominated *1998: Best Supporting Actress in a Series (Kathy Najimy) - WON *1998: Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (Kathy Nijimy) - WON People's Choice Awards *1998: Favorite New Television Comedy Series (Veronica's Closet) - WON *1998: Favorite Performer in a New Television Comedy Series (Kirstie Alley) - WON Primetime Emmy Awards *1998: Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series ("Pilot") (Kirstie Alley) - Nominated Screen Actors Guild Awards *1998: Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series (Kirstie Alley) - Nominated Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Syndication